Buried Alive
'Buried Alive '{name derived from Call of Duty's Buried} is a R2D map. It was added in the v53 update and was made by KingXCVII. This was confirmed to also be the hardest map in R2D history, as if you beat the objectives halfway, many of your teammates will be dead by that time. Game Modes # Objective (OBJ) Location Buried Alive is set in what appears to be an abandoned mining town. It has a large church, a salon, railroads, many houses, and of course, a mining shack. Walkthrough 1. The survivors spawn in a small room with piles of dirt blocking the only exist. Along side their weapons and healing items, the survivors spawn with a shovel and torch. The survivors must dig their way out and into the next room. You will earn 50 cash once you complete the digging task. 2. Next the survivors escape the spawn area, they have to go by a campfire and click it with their torch. Going too close can and will set you on fire. Then the survivors must travel across the map lighting all the torches and lanterns. The torches and lanterns are randomly placed across the map. 3. After the survivors light all the torches and lanterns, they will have to find an energy drink. After finding the energy drink, the player who has it must give it to Leeroy the lizard. After consuming the drink Leeroy will go Leeroy Jenkins and smash the boulders blocking the front entrance to a church. 4. After smashing the rocks blocking the church, the survivors must enter the church and talk to the priest. A player must defend him for 5 minutes while he tries to remember the password to the basement. After 5 minutes has passed, the priest finally remembers the password and opens the basement door. 5. In the basement of the church is a large key which a person has to carry to the locked gate, which will let people escape to a cliff where a helicopter is. Trivia This is considered the hardest map in R2D history. (also the map with the most objectives.) Originally lacked an escape on release, this has since then been fixed. (this was because Place rushed to create the OBJ.) This is the first map to feature NPCs who play a role in helping the survivors escape. Leeroy is entirely made up of meshes from the Awesomesaurus Rex package. This map is a reference to the Call of Duty Black Ops Il Zombies Map: Buried. '' ''Leeroy makes a "Leeeeroy Jenkinnnssss!" sound effect when given the energy drink and smashing into the rock pile near the church/cathedral. The energy drink spawns randomly around the map. The energy drink you need to find for Leeroy has the mesh for the Roblox gear Bloxy Cola. This is also one of the most time consuming maps due to finding all the lanterns and defending the priest. Zombies WILL spawn heavily in the tunnel to the helicopter after getting the key to unlock the door so be careful. You will not lose if the priest dies, although it is usually a good idea to leave someone to make sure that the zombies don't camp at the church.Category:Maps There are several notes located on the map that explain some events some former villages have had and information on who dag up the grave... Rumor have it some of those people who have tomb stones are actually dead famous people '' ''It is one of the most heavily criticized maps in R2D PlaceRebuilder dosen't know how to count because after the 5 minutes of the priest has passed u have to wait longer